<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severing Fate and Family by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175367">Severing Fate and Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Beheading, Bestiality, Execution, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Guro, Incest, Necrophilia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Camilla's victory over Corrin and the Hoshidan army, Camilla shows her beloved little sister what fate awaits her if she refuses to come home by executing Hinoka and Azura. However, even that doesn't convince Corrin - and the Nohrian is left with no alternative but to take her sister's life as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severing Fate and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corrin grasped the handle of the Yato harder as she looked at the woman sitting on the undead wyvern in front of her. Her big sister, Camilla… Oh, why did fate have to put them against one another?</p><p>After deciding to return to her birth family in Hoshido, the young dragon-blooded princess had been gathering her siblings while preparing to turn the tide of the war between Hoshido and the kingdom that had raised her. Her most recent attempt to do so was a direct attempt on King Garon’s life in Cyrkensia’s opera - a plan foiled by the appearance of her older brother, Xander. The princess’s group barely escaped - making their way towards the country of Cheve. The place’s anti-Nohrian sentiments should make it a good spot to lie low and plan their next move.</p><p>However, uupon arriving in Cheve, Corrin was surprised to see the elder princess of Nohr waiting there for her. Someone had notified Camilla of where she was… Not that figuring out this was her destination was hard. The purple-haired woman was friendly with her at first… But she quickly revealed her intentions. She intended to slaughter those who dared to take her little sister away from her - and take Corrin home. In pieces, if it was necessary… As she clearly showed while swinging her axe at her. </p><p>Following that, the forces of the two kingdoms clashed in a struggle - which now brought Corrin directly against her big sister. However, even despite Camilla’s attack towards her earlier, Corrin still found herself unable to face the big-breasted woman properly. She had thought of her as her sister for as long as she could remember… She just couldn’t bring herself to fight her!</p><p>Camilla weighed her axe in her hand as she looked down at the white-haired, pointy-eared girl standing with her sword ready below her. In her soul was a torrent of raging emotions. She loved Corrin, she truly did… But what could she do? She couldn’t allow the girl to run away and keep helping those nasty Hoshidans… She needed to make her sister see the error of her ways and come home! And if Corrin wasn’t willing to do that… Camilla let out a half-sigh, half-moan. Then, she’d just have to make sure to be the one to end her. She’d never allow anyone else to lay a hand on the girl... And she would cherish her little sister’s final moments.</p><p>“Big Sister. I’m s-sorry… I don’t want to fight you. Please, can you just leave?”</p><p>Corrin called out to Camilla - Camilla just shrugging as her wyvern kept beating its wings.</p><p>“No, my dear. I don’t want to fight you either~ But you’re leaving me no choice.”</p><p>As she spoke, she directed her mount forward - the undead animal bringing her closer to the barefoot girl.</p><p>“Camilla, please! Father is misle-”</p><p>Corrin begged as the wingbeats got closer and closer - Camilla interrupting her via a swing of her axe. Corrin jumped out of the way of the swing that passed all too close to her - the axe’s blade slicing through the clasp holding her blue cloak in place. The blue cloth fell to the ground as Camilla’s laughter reached Corrin’s ears.</p><p>“No time to talk, darling~ It’s time for action!”</p><p>Following that, Camilla attacked again - her wyvern dashing forward as its rider swung her weapon down with skull-shattering force. Corrin threw herself backwards as that happened - transforming one of her arms into a dragon claw and dragging it across the undead wyvern’s side. She couldn’t bring herself to attack the Nohrian princess directly - deciding to attack her mount instead. However, her claws bounced off the wyvern’s hard scales - only managing to dent them a little while causing the bones in Corrin’s arm to resonate.</p><p>That impact carried over to other parts of her body too. With her legs shaking, Corrin couldn’t really move out of the way as the wyvern flapped its wings - hit with one of them as the wyvern turned in place to let Camilla face her again. Stunned by the smack on the head, Corrin was left completely open for Camilla - a bloodthirsty smirk gracing the mature woman’s face for just a moment.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, little sister~”</p><p>She commented while bringing the axe down - Corinn’s world going dark as pain blossomed in the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As her consciousness returned to the dragon-blooded girl, Corrin could still feel a splitting headache in the top of her head. Though, considering Camilla got a direct hit on her… Just a headache was far better than the alternative. She must have held back and struck her with the handle of her axe, not the blade… And Corrin was beyond grateful for that. She was still alive… With the deadly intent Camilla had shown before, it was a surprise. Now, she’d still have a chance to convince the purple-haired girl to listen to her.</p><p>One side of her head provided her with a sensation that was far more pleasant, though. Something warm and soft was rubbing against her cheek - softer than even the best pillows back in the Nohr’s castles. Corrin slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first - but as it grew sharper, she realized she was looking down a pair of long, sexy legs. Turning her head to the side, the princess found herself looking up at a pair of massive tits - one that she was immediately able to recognize. She had been in this position so many times before… Laying in her big sister’s lap, relaxing against her soft flesh without a care in the world.</p><p>Feeling Corrin stir on her lap, Camilla leaned forwards - her face peeking from over her massive chest while bringinging her tits even closer to Corrin’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead~”</p><p>The Nohrian chimed in from above in a warm tone - a wide smile on her face as she looked down onto her sister’s dazed face.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?”</p><p>Camilla asked as Corrin tried to move - only now realizing that her wrists were bound together behind her back, and that her legs were tied at her ankles. Camilla didn’t want to take any chances - she needed her sister to stay with her, one way or another.</p><p>“B-big S-Sister…”</p><p> </p><p>Corrin replied weakly while looking up at her - shifting slightly on Camilla’s soft thighs as she tried to get up.</p><p>“Shhh~ Don’t strain yourself if it’s too hard for you to talk yet.”</p><p>Camilla told the girl while placing one finger on her lips - and running the other hand through her hair.</p><p>“Now that I have you back, sweetie… Just tell me that you’ll come back home, and everything will be alright.”</p><p>Camilla’s voice was still soft - but the steel hiding beneath it was easy to notice even in Corrin’s state.</p><p>“C-Camilla…”</p><p>Corrin muttered - Camilla placing each hand on one side of her head and looking directly into Corrin’s red eyes.</p><p>“Simply give me a nod, little sister~ One nod, and all will return to normal~”</p><p>Camilla almost begged her adoptive sister to give her a positive response - Corinn’s heart almost breaking that she had to refuse. Garon was a monster… He used her to assassinate the queen of Hoshido - her actual mother! Paying no mind to what would happen to her afterwards… And now he had started yet another pointless war. He needed to be stopped… Why couldn’t Camilla see this?</p><p>Bracing herself for whatever was to come, Corrin tried to shake her head to the side - the pressure she was putting on Camilla’s hands enough to tell the Nohrian the answer.</p><p>Upon feeling it, Camilla’s expression shifted momentarily.</p><p>“So be it.”</p><p>She spoke, any warmth in her voice gone. Corrin could see tears forming in the corners of her big sister’s eyes as Camilla pushed her off her legs - and took a few steps away.</p><p>“Selena, Beruka, my dear retainers~ It seems my little sister’s being a little disobedient~ Naughty girls in my care don’t get to wear clothes - besides, it was Nohr who provided her with them in the first place. Strip the little princess nude!”</p><p>Camilla ordered - angry sparkles showing up in her eyes.</p><p>Huh? They were to undress her? What was her big sister saying? Corrin’s confusion spiked as she heard footsteps nearby - which she knew belonged to the pair of Camilla’s retainers. Both of them knelt down on one side of her - Selena closer to her chest, and Beruka closer to her legs. Corrin searched for any sign of pity in their faces - but found none. Beruka’s face was an expressionless mask as the assassin began dragging her leggings down her legs. Corrin’s heart began beating faster as the woman drew a knife - but she only used it to cut through the ropes near her feet to let her legwear through.</p><p>Turning to the other side, Corrin looked at Selena - the redhead’s disdain with her clearly showing on her face.</p><p>“How dare you make lady Camilla angry! Just how dumb you need to be to do that?”</p><p>The twintailed mercenary commented angrily while scowling at her - her fingers easily undoing the clasps holding Corrin’s armor together. Selena was an expert on clothing - and picking apart even the highest-grade armor was no challenge for her. Soon, she removed the front plate of Corrin’s armor entirely - leaving only the girl’s dark undershirt over her chest. Rolling Corrin over, she removed the back plate too - before removing the rope binding Corrin’s arms. </p><p>With both pieces of rope gone, Corrin gained a degree of freedom to her movements - but even with it, there was little she could do. While she was out Camilla had taken the Yato away - and her dragonstone as well. With her head still hazy and no weapons, she’d stand no chance against three well-trained women - especially that she didn’t want to hurt them in the first place. In theory, she could also transform without a stone… But the rampage she went on last time that happened made that impossible for Corrin to consider. There was no telling who she’d hurt in a state like that…</p><p>Because of it, Corrin let the two retainers do their thing as Selena dragged her gauntlets off her arms and Beruka forced one of her socks off her foot. She offered no resistance as Selena cut through her undershirt before ripping it off her body - a pair of average breasts revealed. A blush crept onto her cheeks as the twin orbs were revealed to two girls nearby. Camilla’s presence was not that big of a deal to her - her sister had dragged her into the hot springs with her several times before, so each of them was familiar with the other’s naked body. Still, to have it be exposed to two girls who she barely knew… Corrin couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. She tried shifting her arms to cover herself up - but an angry glare from Selena stopped her.</p><p>“You keep your tits out yourself, or I’ll pin your hands to the ground with this!.”</p><p>The redhead snapped at her while pointing at her sword - Corrin obeying the girl instinctively. Beruka dealt with the girl’s other sock, stepping away with her job finished - leaving the pointy-eared princess in just her plain black panties.</p><p>While Camilla’s two trusted companions worked on removing Corrin’s clothes, the Nohrian princess reached into her bag of supplies - and fished out a strap-on. She quickly removed her own black panties - ones she usually left on full display while in her combat attire - and enjoyed the momentarily breeze over her slit. Then, she equipped the sex toy - embedding one of its ends firmly inside her so that the mental pleasure of taking her little sister’s virgin snatch would be accompanied by physical pleasure, too. The purple cock stood firmly at the front of Camilla’s crotch - ready to be put to use on her helpless sister’s slit.</p><p>With it on, Camilla walked over - letting out a few sensible moans as she felt the toy stir the insides of her snatch. By the time she arrived, Corrin’s titties were free - Camilla feeling her mouth water a little at the sight of her sister’s decent chest. Even if it couldn’t compare to her own boobies, even if she had seen her sis’s titties before… Seeing Corrin’s chest like that was still a turn-on for the purple-haired girl. She had repressed her sexual desires for the girl for so long… And now, under the guise of disciplining her sister, she finally had a chance to go all the way with her body!</p><p>Leaning over her sister’s nude body, Camilla’s hands shot for Corrin’s boobies. She grasped them firmly, giving them a few strong squeezes - and shaking them to see them jiggle. Her fingers reached for the dragon girl’s nipples, tickling and teasing them mercilessly - pulling on them to stretch them as well.</p><p>“C-Camilla?”</p><p>Corrin asked in confusion as the purple-haired woman played with her chest - her eyes already having caught the toy near Camilla’s crotch. What was Camilla doing? Weren’t they sisters? How could she do this to her? Doing things like that with one another, it w-was… Corrin couldn’t put it into words. It was wrong! So wrong!</p><p>As Camilla leaned over, her heavy chest began hanging down. The purple-haired girl placed her lips on Corrin’s - sharing a kiss with her sister. Corrin tried to move her head out of the way, but Camilla chased her - soon grasping holding her head with both hands to keep her from moving. Corrin was forced to take the kiss. Even though she didn’t kiss Camilla back in the slightest, Camilla still enjoyed the sensation of squeezing her lips against her sister’s. She put her tongue to use, too - licking away at Corrin’s shut lips a few times while she kept kissing her.</p><p>Once she was satisfied, Camilla pulled away - moving down her sister’s shapely body. Corrin had really grown into a fine young woman recently… How did those Hoshidans dare to steal her away from her now? Camilla ran her digits across Corrin’s toned stomach, tracing a path across the girl’s fine muscles that her training with Xander had earned her… How did the girl dare to turn her back on them after what they had done for her? Corrin was such a naughty girl~ She really needed to punish the girl for it.</p><p>Reaching Corrin’s panties, Camilla immediately hooked her fingers underneath them - and began pulling them down. She slowly lowered them - exposing a cute batch of silver pubes over her sister’s slit. That was a sight that was new to her - and one that Camilla appreciated seeing. She lowered Corrin’s panties further and further down - finally exposing her sister’s pussy lips. Inch by inch, the tight slit that was the entrance to her little sister’s vagina became uncovered - Camilla’s arousal spiking at the sight. She could feel it running down her meaty legs as she continued to pull Corrin’s panties down - finally stopping as she dragged them onto Corrin’s firm, rich thighs.</p><p>At that point, Camilla couldn’t control her urges anymore. Those panties were a trifle - she’d just gift her sister a dozen new pairs after they returned home. There was no need to keep these intact. Camilla pulled on them harder - the black cloth digging into the meat of Corrin’s thighs and ass. Corrin gasped at the increased pressure - a sound that only stirred Camilla’s lust higher. After biting into Corrin’s ass a bit more, the panties finally ripped - the scraps of black cloth hanging from Camilla’s hand as a satisfied smirk made it onto Camilla’s lips.</p><p>Following that, Camilla pried Corrin’s legs apart - and knelt down between them.</p><p>“Big sister?”</p><p>Corrin asked one more time as she saw Camilla guide the purple cock towards her untouched slit - her confused voice spurring Camilla to pick up the pace. She lined the strap-on with her sister’s slit - teasing her pussy lips with the firm form of her manmade prick.</p><p>“C-Camilla! Please! I’ve never…”</p><p>Corrin’s voice started desperate - but trailed off soon afterwards, the girl too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Camilla knew precisely what she was trying to say, though - and it was knowledge that made her happy. She knew Corrin had not slept with anyone in Nohr - she made sure the maids at the castle would have stopped that. Corrin’s voice told her that the girl had kept her virginity through her short time in Hoshido - which made sliding the strap-on inside her sister’s snatch all the more sweeter.</p><p>“C-Camilla!”</p><p>Corrin yelped in pain as her hymen was ripped through by Camilla’s energetic thrust. The girl began to shiver underneath Camilla as the voluptuous princess slowly pulled her toy out - its purple now dyed dark red with Corrin’s virginal blood. Seeing it sent a rush of excitement down Camilla’s spine - the purple-haired woman starting to thrust in with far more energy. Her impressive physical strength allowed her to ram her hips back and forth at a very quick pace - Corrin’s bleeding cunt pounded with thrust after thrust as the girl writhed on the ground below her sister.</p><p>Camilla’s rapid thrusts caused her boobies to start bouncing - the heavy cleavage of her armor allowing them plenty of room to move around. The strap-on carried some of the force of her thrusts back up her cunt - pleasuring Camilla as she continued to ravage her sister’s snatch. Corrin felt no pleasure from the forceful way Camilla was using her slit - only pain, her pussy continuing to hurt. She had been hoping that losing her virginity would be a pleasant, romantic moment with someone she loved… And while there was still love in her for her sister, it was sisterly love. Not physical… And she certainly didn’t want Camilla to be the one to do it. Maybe, if Camilla was gentle with her… But for the first time ever, Camilla was actually hurting her.</p><p>Tears formed in the corners of Corrin’s eyes as the white-haired girl endured her rape. Camilla just moaned while above her - her hands steady on Corrin’s butt to allow herself to thrust into the girl properly. Bending over, Camilla placed another excited kiss on her sister’s lips - getting herself to the verge of a climax through the sensation. Then, one more thrust, and~</p><p>“Little sisteeeer!”</p><p>Camilla screamed in pleasure as her coil snapped - her arousal gushing freely out of her cunt. It splattered her own thighs - as well as her sister’s. The sticky liquid of orgasmic release coated their legs while Camilla kept humping Corrin’s slit - her thrust getting slower and slower as the Nohr princess’s climax affected her.</p><p>As the pleasant numbness of a climax began to fade away, Camilla backed away, pulling out the blood-stained toy out of Corrin completely. She looked over her sister’s sweaty body, her bleeding cunt, her tearful face - and felt nothing short of ecstatic. She took Corrin’s virginity! She made her sister truly hers! No one else would be able to take it now~</p><p>As Camilla considered what to do with her little sister next, a bunch of soldiers hurried to the field on top of the hill that served as the Nohr’s forces base of operations. To her surprise, they led two women with them - a redhead with short and spiky hair, and a girl in white with flowing blue hair. From the reports, Camilla was immediately able to tell who these two were - her heart beating faster with joy as she spotted them.</p><p>“Lady Camilla! We’ve managed to capture these two! Princess Hinoka had launched a desperate attack on your position, but she had left herself exposed - and once we shot her pegasus down, it was all over to her. We’re not sure who the blue-haired girl is - but she matches the description of the mysterious songstress who caused great turmoil to King Garon at Cyrkensia’s opera house. We thought it’d be best to bring prisoners of such high status directly to you.”</p><p>The men reported with a salute - and Camilla responded with a nod while eyeing the two girls. This was Hinoka? This was the bitch who tried to replace her as Corrin’s big sister? She couldn’t help but let a smirk creep onto her lips as she saw the girl’s tiny tits - ha! She could never compete with her with these! She had to admit the Hoshidan princess had some great thighs, though… Her garters bringing out their shape even more.</p><p>“You! What have you done to Corrin!”</p><p>Hinoka screamed as she saw Corrin on the ground behind Camilla - naked, crying and bleeding from her cunt. Her eyes stumbled onto the bloody toy in between Camilla’s legs - and the redhead quickly did the math.</p><p>“How could you treat her like that! Don’t you think of her as your sister?”</p><p>Hinoka screamed once more angrily - completely ignored by Camilla.</p><p>Camilla was looking Azura up, trying to remember. If her memory served right, the girl was the daughter of one of father’s concubines - but the Hoshidans have kidnapped her. In a way, that made her her sister, too… But one Camilla had no emotional connection to. And, considering the girl had attacked father the way she did in Cyrkensia… It was fairly likely she was the one responsible for leading Corrin away from Nohr in the first place. And away from her.</p><p>Camilla’s blood began to boil as she considered that - a cruel smirk creeping onto her lips.</p><p>“Perfect. We’ll show Corrin what happens to those who dare to oppose Nohr.”</p><p>She commented quietly before looking at her two retainers.</p><p> </p><p>“Expose their bodies.”</p><p>The Nohrian ordered while walking over to Corrin - who was still on her back on the ground. Camilla’s physical strength allowed her to pick the girl up - Camilla forcing Corrin onto her legs as she made her face her older sister and her cousin.</p><p>“W-what are you doing? Is this how you bastards in Nohr treat your prisoners?”</p><p>Hinoka barked angrily as Beruka’s knife began slicing up the slit at the front of her dress - quickly pulling the white-and-red battle dress completely open. With the cut finished, the dress fell to the ground - exposing Hinoka’s small boobies, the belt her garters were tied to, and lacy white panties. Panties which Beruka was quick to rip off - completing Hinoka’s humiliation in front of her sister. Hinoka blushed heavily as her pussy was exposed - but with her hands tied behind her back and surrounded by enemies, there was little she could do.</p><p>Azura didn’t really put up a resistance as Selena cut through the many blue bands holding her white dress together - the long, flowy dress cascading to the ground as it was removed. Her breasts were bare underneath it - larger than Hinoka’s, about the same size as Corrin’s. Her cheeks grew flushed at the exposure - but otherwise she stayed quiet, her pendant hanging between her boobs. Selena also cut off the front of her panties - the white cloth hanging from the top of the tights-like cover she had on her right leg. Below it laid her bare cunt - Azura showing no shame whatsoever as it was exposed. She was doing her best to be obedient… Waiting for her chance to make use of her pendant’s magic.</p><p>“Eh, it’s covering your tits! Off this stupid pendant goes!”</p><p>Selena commented after examining Azura’s nude body for a moment - slicing through the chain that held Azura’s pendant in place, the magical trinket falling to the ground along with any hope the songstress still had. With Corrin and the two of them captured, and with her being unable to access her magic… Just what fate awaited them?</p><p>“Corrin, dearie. I realized that you’ve led a pretty sheltered life at the Northern Fortress. You haven’t had the chance to see how Nohr handles those who dare to stand against us. Maybe seeing that will make you reconsider your decision?”</p><p>Camilla whispered into Corrin’s ear while sliding her cock into her sister’s bloody snatch. At that point, the bleeding had stopped - but Corrin was completely horrified by what she had heard. If Camilla didn’t hesitate before raping her - her own sister! - then what awful fate awaited Hinoka and Azura? With the position the two were in, both Corrin and her rapist had the perfect view of what was going to happen to those two - Camilla’s cunt already dripping with excitement at the thought.</p><p>“Kill them.”</p><p>Camilla gave one simple, emotionless order - with three panicked screams from the captive girls.</p><p>“B-big sister, no!”</p><p>Corrin broke her silence to voice her disapproval - but it was not going to help.</p><p>“What? You bi-guhrllk”</p><p>Hinoka tried to insult Camilla with her final words - but Beruka was quick to drag her knife across the girl’s throat. Her final insult turned into a bloody gurgle - blood gushing from her cut throat and staining her small boobs.</p><p>“N-no~!”</p><p>Azura’s melodious voice was filled with panic - like this, no one would ever know of the dangers from Valla… Selena’s sword sliced cleanly through her neck, decapitating the songstress in an instant - Selena taking great care to stop the swing before cutting any of Azura’s overly long hair. Azura’s hair pulled her head to the back - the blue-haired girl’s head falling behind her back as her athletic body of a dancer slowly collapsed to the front. Selena caught her head before it hit the ground - letting Azura’s twitching corpse roll on the ground as the songstress’s life quickly faded away.</p><p>Azura’s death was quick and merciful - but Hinoka didn’t get so lucky. Beruka slowly and methodically sawed away through her neck - splitting strand after strand of her flesh as more and more blood showered the front of Hinoka’s body. Her body began to twitch as weakness slowly spread through her - Hinoka falling to her knees not too long after. All her years of training… Were they all for nothing? She trained so hard to get Corrin back - and now that her little sister was back, she failed to protect her right away. And lost her life as a result… Oh, Dusk Dragon damn those Nohrians!</p><p>As Beruka severed Hinoka’s head fully, there was little life left within the redhead. Only enough to shoot one angry glare at the cow-tittied princess of Nohr - and for one final thought of her sister. “Corrin… Please, be safe…” And with that, Hinoka’s eyes rolled over - her corpse still shaken with spasms as it managed to keep its balance on its knees.</p><p>“Wonderful job, my darlings. I’ll have to reward you personally later~” Camilla commented warmly at the horrors she just made Corrin witness. “Now, you two. Use the Hoshido sluts’ heads - let’s show my little sister what had become of the women she decided to side with.”</p><p>The soldiers who brought the two prisoners to her deserved a reward. Camilla picked up the pace at which she was fucking Corrin as she saw them take the heads from her retainers’ hands. They quickly slipped their cocks up the dead princess’s throats - the tips of their cocks emerging from between them. Corrin watched the horrifying abuse their corpses were put through with fresh tears running down her cheeks - in just a short instant, she lost two souls she loved…</p><p>The sobs she could hear from the front helped with Camilla’s arousal - the Nohrian princess cumming once again before long. She let Corrin drop to her knees in despair as she slipped out of her snatch following that - content with just watching last tidbits of Corrin’s hope be crushed. Good… The more broken the girl was, the more likely she was to return to them. They’d put her back together afterwards… Ensuring that she’d not dare to keep fighting back was the most important thing. Camilla had to admit that getting rid of her rival like that was beyond satisfying, though - her eyes drawn to Hinoka’s lifeless face. The mindless expression on the Hoshido princess’s face, the dick coming out from between her lips, her rolled up eyes… All of that made her climax feel all the better.</p><p>As Camilla saw the men’s thrusts pick up the pace, signalling they were on the verge of climaxes, she invited them to get closer to her with a wave of her hand. She knelt besides her sister, grabbing her head by her hair - making sure she’d be able to twist it. Then, she invited the men closer and closer - with the men understanding what she was going for and standing directly in front of the white-haired girl</p><p>“Here, Corrin~ Why don’t you kiss your lovely big sis from Hoshido? You didn’t want to kiss me, so maybe she’ll be more to your liking?”</p><p>Camilla teased Corrin as she forced the dragon girl’s mouth against Hinoka’s lips. By doing so, she forced the tip of the soldier’s cock into Corrin’s mouth - and made Corrin kiss the dead pegasus knight. Corrin began crying again at Camilla’s cruelty - but, luckily for her, she didn’t have to kiss Hinoka for too long. The warmth of Corrin’s lips around the head of the soldier’s dick was enough to push him over the edge - the man spilling his seed all over both Hinoka and Corrin’s faces. Tears mixed with spunk on Corrin’s face now - along with Hinoka’s blood that the man’s dick brought, too.</p><p>The first soldier moved out of the way - and was immediately replaced by the second one. Corrin was made to make out with Azura’s dead head, too - the girl given a direct look into Azura’s now-dim golden eyes. The songstress’s lips were even softer than Hinoka’s - Corrin disgusted with herself that she even managed to make that comparison. Well, if this was goodbye… While holding back sobs, Corrin made an effort to kiss the blue-haired girl - the one person who had supported her no matter what. The songstress was dead now… And there was nothing to do but mourn her. “Ah, Azura…” Corrin thought to herself as she kept pressing her lips against her dead friend’s - more and more tears making it down her cheeks and mixing with the semen that was there. </p><p>Her sorrowful moment was soon interrupted by another explosion of cum - Corrin’s face showered with semen yet again. Her cheeks were painted white with semen - plenty of it shooting into her mouth this time, too. Corrin was given her first taste of semen as a full cumshot was released behind her lips - plenty of semen leaking out of the corners of her mouth while the rest slowly poured down her throat. Corrin gagged on the liquid - but the dick and Azura’s lips made it impossible for her to spit it out. Against herself, Corrin swallowed most of it - a bit of the semen still remaining in her mouth as the other soldier finally backed away.</p><p>Camilla quickly replaced the man - making Corrin look directly at her before asking her a meaningful question.</p><p>“So, little sister~ What do you say now? Got over your rebellious phase already? Want to come home and return to your big sister?”</p><p>Corrin stared back at Camilla for a moment - but the answer was clear. She could never return to a place who treated its prisoners like this… Even if Camilla had seemed to be a loving sister before, in truth she was just as twisted as Garon himself. And those soldiers just played along… Nohr was truly a wicked place. She’d rather die than return there.</p><p>“Never. You people are monsters! You killed Hinoka and Azura and violated their corpses! To think I once considered you a sister… This is what I think of you!”</p><p>Following her energetic response, Corrin spat in Camilla’s face - her saliva mixed in with semen that was left over in her mouth.</p><p>Camilla lifted a hand to her cheek - slowly wiping away the slobber on her face while looking at her sister’s furious face. Tears began to flow down her face freely as she processed Corrin’s words - the Nohrian princess slowly coming to terms with the one thing left to do now. Coming to terms with the fact that she needed to execute her sister…</p><p>However, as sad as that made her, there was no denying that the thought also excited her. There was a thrill unlike any other that came with taking lives - even just those of worthless Hoshido foot soldiers. Seeing the two royals executed was far more stimulating. Camilla couldn’t even begin to fathom how exciting it’d be to end the life of someone she held so dearly - but she was also eager to find out.</p><p>As for how to do it… Seeing Hinoka and Azura lose their heads was quite the turn-on. Of course, she’d take her sister’s head by herself - but just doing that seemed far too quick. She wanted to prolong the execution for a long time, to savor every moment of Corrin’s demise. However - even if Camilla had been hoping that Corrin would come to her senses and return home - her subconscious had been working on a plan for her execution all this time.</p><p>“So be it, sweetie.” She told Corrin with some hint of sadness in her voice. Then, she raised her tone. “Men! Prepare the stocks! And get my Malig!”</p><p>As she gave the order, Camilla’s body began tingling in anticipation. The plan her brain was working on finally crossed over to the forefront of her mind. Oh, Corrin… She’d give her sister an unforgettable death.</p><p>Soon, a simple pair of wooden stocks was standing at the hilltop - Camilla making sure to lower them close to the ground. She forced Corrin onto her knees in front of them - and then pushed her sister’s head and hands into the openings, making her go onto her fours. Her retainers had to assist her with holding them down as they let the lunette drop - locking the white-haired girl in..</p><p>“Ass high, my dear~”</p><p>Camilla commented from above - walking around and forcing the long, pointy heel of her boot into her sister’s asshole. Corrin’s back shot up at the sudden penetration - Camilla grinding the heel further and further into her asshole. She had never taken anything up her ass, either… The tip of Camilla’s heel scratching away at the insides of her ass.</p><p>Satisfied with the pose her sister was in, Camilla took a step back - Corrin not daring to let her back and ass drop in fear of Camilla doing it again. She couldn’t turn her head and glance at what Camilla was doing - but the heavy steps from behind couldn’t be a good sign.</p><p>Following Camilla’s earlier order, the soldiers brought Camilla’s mount to them. The Nohrian princess took the reins of her undead wyvern - and led him straight to Corrin. The animal stopped right over Corrin - casting a shadow on the dragon-blooded princess while slowly beating its wings in place to keep its balance.</p><p>“Stay put, honey~”</p><p>Camilla told her wyvern while letting go of the reins - and stepping underneath instead. Her undead wyvern was quite well-hung - and Camilla was intimately familiar with it. It was far too big for someone to take safely - but on several occasions she pleasured her mount with her hands and tits as a way of rewarding it for performing particularly well in battle. This time, however… For the first time, she’d let the malig fuck an actual human pussy - one belonging to the girl who had only had sex for the first time on that day.</p><p>Camilla’s hands expertly grabbed the half-erect prick of the undead animal - stroking it off with very quick pumps of her hand. She felt the animal cock grow under her touch - extending to a size that was nothing short of monstrous. The wyvern’s precum began to leak onto her fingers - staining her digits with the sticky substance.</p><p>After making sure the animal was sufficiently hard, Camilla began guiding its cock towards Corrin’s snatch. The red-eyed girl had no way of telling, what was going on - only realizing what Camilla was doing, as the animal’s prick poked against the entrance to her cunt.</p><p>“C-Camilla? What are you doing?”</p><p>Corrin asked in disbelief. Just when she thought she saw how awful Nohr truly was, Camilla managed to swoop even lower. Bestiality? Really? Corrin began struggling on the ground, trying to get away - but the stock were holding her firmly in place.</p><p>“Just relax, little sister~ It’ll slip in easier that way~”</p><p>Camilla’s soft voice contrasted with the obscenity of what she was suggesting - Corrin still appalled that Camilla would do this. But her shock and lack of willingness did not matter to the Nohrian - Camilla gently stretching her sister’s pussy with her fingers to spread it wide enough for the dead wyvern’s cock.</p><p>“Now, forward~”</p><p>She spoke from below - her wyvern taking her order and thrusting straight into Corrin’s snatch. Corrin screamed - more in shock than pain at first as her cunt was speared by the wyvern’s cock. Its girth was enough to stretch her pussy to the brink as the animal slipped inside - and as it pushed deeper in, Corrin’s inner walls stretched far beyond their limits. Corrin cried out in agony as a small bulge began to appear in her stomach - the animal’s dick protruding through her skin.</p><p>Camilla stayed close to the two as her wyvern began instinctively bringing his hips forwards and backwards - even in undeath, its reproductive instincts were still working strong. Her cunt began to leak as she heard Corrin scream in agony - more tears pouring down the white-haired girl’s face. There was little she could do but let the animal do its work now… And enjoy the show. Her strap-on would no longer be necessary - Corrin’s cunt was already stretched far too wide to be an enjoyable fuck. Camilla removed the sex toy, freeing her slit from below - and giving it a few rubs of her fingers. She took a step back to see what was happening fully - taking in the entire sight of the humiliating position she put her beloved little sister into.</p><p>Corrin squirmed in her bonds as the animal dick slipped further and further inside her. Her cervix popped with a fresh stab of agony - the wyvern reaching her uterus within seconds. The girl couldn’t really move her torso anymore - firmly impaled on a surprisingly firm shaft for an animal who was dead. Her legs could still move, though - and move they did. She kicked out several times - knocking some dust up in the air. Her wiggling toes caught Camilla’s attention, though - the purple-haired girl returning to Corrin after just a few moments of staring at them, her axe in hand.</p><p>A ‘swoosh’ sound from behind, and suddenly terrible pain flared up under both of Corrin’s ankles. The girl could no longer feel either of her feet - but she only made the connection as Camilla walked over and showed Corrin both of her severed feet. Suddenly, the pain pulsing at her ankles made far more sense - a pool of blood forming underneath the stumps of her legs.</p><p>“Clean them, won’t you~?”</p><p>Camilla ordered her sister - while pressing one of Corrin’s feet against the red-eyed girl’s face. Her dirty soles slid against her cheeks as Camilla pressed them against Corrin’s lips - making it clear just what she expected of Corrin.</p><p>At that point, with the wyvern steadily hammering into her womb, agony spreading through her body with every thrust, Corrin had little reason to be disobedient. If she refused, who knew what other horrors Camilla still had in store for her… Better to just play along. Now, her decision to always go barefoot impacted her in a negative way - her feet really were dusty. Still, she had to do it… Closing her eyes, and hoping that focusing herself on it would let her forget the agony she was feeling, Corrin began to lick away at her own soles - her tongue getting to feel the imperfections in them caused by her walking with them bare all the time.</p><p>To Corrin’s surprise, it did help to keep her mind from thinking of the agony growing in her abdomen - the girl barely feeling it as her stomach continued to extend and her womb continued to stretch. She dutifully cleaned her own feet of all that was on them - including blood that had since poured from the stumps at the tops of them. And one she dealt with all that was to one of her feet, the other followed - Corrin carefully cleaning the arches of her other foot too. Soon, both of them were completely clean - Camilla nodding as she examined them.</p><p>“Good girl~”</p><p>She praised Corrin warmly, satisfied with what she saw - taking a few steps to the side so that she could watch her mount rape her sister from the side again. Sitting down with her legs spread, the purple-haired girl brought both of Corrin’s severed feet towards her bare cunt. At first, she just rubbed at her pussy lips with her sis’s toes - getting to feel Corrin’s saliva drip onto the sensitive flesh. Before long, however, she decided to insert one of Corrin’s feet - sliding it into her own cunt, toes-first. She groaned in pleasure as the small meaty cylinders entered her body. Her arousal gushed out onto the cut-off foot - mixing in with Corrin’s saliva.</p><p>Following that, Camilla pushed Corrin’s foot further and further in - while using the other one to keep teasing her entrance. The Nohrian masturbated while watching her sister get violated even further - making her way to several pleasurable climaxes as Corrin’s dick impalement proceeded.</p><p>As Camilla took her feet away, Corrin no longer had a distraction - and pain returned to her in full force. Her womb was on the verge of tearing at that point, too - and in just a few more thrusts, the wyvern’s prick finally ripped through it. Her womb was reduced to a wrap around the midway point of the wyvern’s dick as it quickly entered her guts. Some of her intestines wrapped around the undead animal’s dick - but most of them were ground against the walls of her stomach. The bulge grew far larger as a result, too - the insides of Corrin’s belly systematically turned into mincemeat.</p><p>With her abdominal cavity slowly turned into a container for a bloody paste that was once her organs, Corrin began to accept that this was how she would die. Having did what Camilla asked for, she began to hope that Camilla would spare her - but the longer Camilla just masturbated to her mutilation, the less likely that became. She knew that refusing Camilla a second time would have led to her death - but she didn’t think it would come with this much agony. Azura died pretty much painlessly… And Hinoka, even if having her neck be slowly cut must have been for her, also died far quicker than what she was being put through. Why did Camilla have to force so much pain on her? Unless… She was doing it precisely because she cared for her. That was her twisted way of showing her affection. “Big sister…” Corrin thought to herself as she felt the monstrous prick start ramming into her midriff - more tears making it down her face.</p><p>Soon, the wyvern’s dick burst into her ribcage - the bulge appearing clearly between her tits. In no time, her lungs were forced into her ribs - slowly turned into pieces of meat as the captive princess began to cough out blood. The angle at which the wyvern was going spared her heart - but with her lungs this damaged, the girl wasn’t long for this world.</p><p>And Camilla knew it. Seeing Corrin start coughing out blood as Camilla’s wyvern’s dick entered her chest, the Nohrian put Corrin’s feet aside - letting out one more sensual moan as she pulled one out of her cunt. Snatching her axe up, Camilla approached Corrin with upbeat steps - raising the axe immediately.</p><p>“Big s-sister…”</p><p>Corrin muttered as she saw Camilla raise her weapon - little strength left in her. Another ‘swoosh’ followed that - this one directly above her head. It ended with a quick stab of pain in the back of her neck - and the pain brought forth by the cock buried deep inside her suddenly disappearing. Her head dropped a feet or two from the stocks’ height - coming to a stop on the ground as blood began to gush from the stump of her neck above. Her body began humping against the cock riding it, the stocks shaking heavily as her body twitched hard - her insides squeezing down on the wyvern’s cock. The stumps of her legs began kicking away - spilling more blood from the open wounds at the end in the process.</p><p>Camilla picked up Corrin’s head right away - bringing Corrin’s head up for one final kiss. She stared deep into Corrin’s red eyes as that happened - savoring the agony she could still see within them. Then, she lowered Corrin’s head towards her cunt - and began rubbing it against her snatch. She was looking down at Corrin’s face as she grinded her cunt on it - eager to catch the moment life flickered away from her bright eyes for good.</p><p>As her lips met with Camilla’s, Corrin was overcome with dizziness. Her consciousness was rapidly fading away - the girl only barely feeling Camilla’s lips on hers. Her weak, confused mind tried to kiss her back - but there wasn’t enough strength left in Corrin to do that. Soon, her cheeks were once again squeezing against Camilla’s soft, ample thighs - her last period of consciousness ending the same way it began. Camilla’s cunt honey squirted onto her face as the purple-haired girl forced her into it - Corrin finding the taste quite sweet. </p><p>“Ah, Camilla… Hinoka, Azura… I’m sorry… I’m gonna… Follow you… Mom… I’m coming…”<br/>
With one final thought towards the two girls she saw executed, and the woman whose death she unwittingly brought herself, Corrin died - her red eyes rolling back up. Her tongue escaped from between her lips - gently lining up against Camilla’s pussy. The Nohrian took advantage of that right away - helping the wet muscle enter her pussy. The rush that came with witnessing Corrin’s final moments was overwhelming - Camilla squealing “Little sister!” in pure bliss as she soon came all over Corrin’s dead face.</p><p>The clenches of Corrin’s headless body pushed the wyvern towards a climax, too. With a loud howl, it began pumping its cock into Corrin even harder - hammering into her ribs with enough force to make them snap. Her skin tore, too - Corrin’s chest bursting open in an explosion of blood. The ground below was painted with remains of Corrin’s lungs as the animal’s cock slipped from in between her wounded breasts - twitching once more before starting to release its seed. It pumped out what looked like gallons of semen - most of it shooting onto the ground below. Plenty of it stayed inside Corrin, as well - and some of it covered the front of her body, too.</p><p>With the lust of her mount satisfied, Camilla watched as Corrin’s corpse slipped off from her wyvern’s shrinking prick. The animal stood over Corrin’s ruined body - Camilla thinking, what to do next. She didn’t want anyone else to even touch her beloved sister’s corpse - only she had the privilege of doing it. However, if she left it alone, there was no guarantee that someone wouldn’t try to defile it further… She couldn’t allow it. As the Nohrian began grinding her slit against Corrin’s lifeless face once more, she also gave her mount an order - one that would make sure she was the only human who got to enjoy her sister’s holes.</p><p>“Eat my naughty sister’s corpse~”</p><p>She commanded while starting to moan once more - her excitement starting to grow as the wyvern took a step back. It quickly opened its maw - taking all of Corrin’s legs into it. A quick bite, and the upper half of Corrin’s corpse fell down - the paste that her organs had been turned into starting to pour out of the massive bite hole. Corrin’s legs and hips disappeared between the rows of sharp teeth, a small bulge travelling down the wyvern’s neck - the animal soon opening its maw again. Its tongue wrapped around Corrin’s tits for a moment as the animal managed to fit her entire top half in one go - Corrin’s headless corpse completely devoured in less than a minute.</p><p>Now, all that remained behind of her beloved sister was her head and her feet - and Camilla would never part with either. She took a few glances around - seeing that the corpses of Azura and Hinoka had now been given plenty of attention by the soldiers. Their heads were not currently in use - but the semen on top of them clearly showed that they were not too long ago. Their corpses were being violated still - cocks stuffed down their neck stumps and up their asses as the Hoshidan princess and the songstress both served Nohrian soldiers.</p><p>With the royal status of those two, Camilla decided she would keep their heads too. As she was to give the order to collect them to her retainers, however, a man approached her. His large posture was unmistakable - it was Hans. The cruel man had quickly become one of father’s top enforcers - and Camilla was glad to hand the command over the battle to him after she had captured her sister. What captured Camilla’s attention the most, though, were two large bunches of heads - the berserker holding one of each in one hand. And one head that was still impaled on his cock - mirroring Camilla’s use of Corrin’s head.</p><p>“I see you’ve had plenty of fun, milady. Those Hoshidan bastards provided us with a great show, too! This slut here-” Hans slapped the hair with short, blonde hair that was impaled on his cock - the head of the leader of Cheve’s rebels, Scarlet. “- has tried to help them out, too. We wiped her traitorous bunch out - it should be the end of our troubles in Cheve. As for the Hoshidans - they’re all dead too. I brought you the heads of the women we have killed, milady - thought you’d enjoy seeing them.”</p><p>Camilla took a look at the many heads Hans was holding. Each of those girls was someone who believed in her sister… And their belief brought them straight to their deaths. Bright white hair and facial markings - was this girl not the one Corrin had freed before? Rinkah, if her memory served… A princess of the Flame tribe. And this one… An older woman with blue hair, and a cross scar across the middle of her face. Reina. Or this one - longer brown hair, and a smile that somehow stayed on it even after death. One of princess Sakura’s retainers, Hana. Or that one, with purple hair tied in a bun - Queen Mikoto’s retainer, the diviner Orochi.</p><p>In his other hand the men held even more heads. A grey-haired girl with a white headband - she got herself captured after falling into some trap. Setsuna. A girl with her hair tied in a long blue ponytail - Orochi. A girl with dark hair, her bangs covering one of her eyes just like Camilla’s - Kagero. An unremarkable girl with freckles and boring brown hair - the only point of note being the flowers in her hair. Mozu. And, finally, a girl with a white headband and pink hair - one that Camilla was able to recognize. Yes! The other of the Hoshido princesses had fallen, too! Sakura would join her collection of royals’ heads - along with her big sister, Corrin, and Azura.</p><p>“Give me that one~ And wonderful work. If the battle is over, feel free to celebrate using the Hoshidan sluts’ corpses.”</p><p>Camilla told the berserker while taking Sakura’s head from him - very well aware that her men were most likely already going at it. But there was plenty to celebrate - in just one day, they’d managed to wipe out most of their foes royal family. With this, the war was as good as won. Soon, Hoshido would be crushed under Nohr’s boot - and Camilla was looking forward to taking part in crushing whatever resistance the Hoshidans could still muster.</p><p>Camilla giggled to herself as she handed Sakura’s head over to her retainers - and began rubbing her cunt against Corrin’s face once more. She had gained so many new wonderful toys today~ And now, her little sister would truly stay together with her forever. Corrin would be always there with her - Camilla looking forward to the hours she’d spent using her unique sex toys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>